A Wolf's Song
by The Awesomeness of Moosey
Summary: A mystery surrounds Siverstar's death and the death of her kin. But one kit survives. The lifestory of Wolfsong, and how she survived Sparkstar's murderous attempts and became the greatest WhisperClan warrior ever.
1. Prologue

.:Prologue:.

Silverstar was laying sprawled in her den. Her eyes were dim, and life was not in her favor. She had stopped even trying to struggle. "Ripplingstream?" She mewed in confusion before her voice faltered. The crimson glimmer of her aging pelt seemed to glow an instant before death stole her over.

Sparktail was crouched over her, trying not to show the gruesome grin that was forming on his fox-like face. A plan was forming as well, hidden in the back of his mischievous mind. Frostpetal looked up, her eyes glistening with tears. The young medicine cat looked ashamed of herself. "I don't know what happened. How did she die? She was old, yes, but she was healthy and strong." Frostpetal choked back sobs. "I failed my clan."

Sparktail looked at her forlorn face and didn't try to comfort her. "It _is _your fault. You should have tried harder." Frostpetal looked shocked, and new tears sprung from her eyes. "You're right!" she whispered. "I've failed my mother. What will I do? Will the pack hate me?"

Sparktail lifted his head. "Run." He said. "They will blame you for her death. Best now to save yourself, then be killed by your own friends, am I right?"

Frostpetal looked hurt, but she was too pained to fight back. "Yes, you're right. I'll run."

Sparktail wanted to make sure she didn't come back. "Run far away. Make a new living."

Frostpetal dipped her head. "Thank you for the advice." She gathered herself up and briefly pressed her nose to her mother's pelt. When she started to slide down to lay beside her one last time, Sparktail hissed, "Run! Now! Before they kill you!" Frostpetal didn't argue. She raced out of the den with a backwards glance at her mother and clan leader.

Sparktail extracted his claws in satisfaction. Silverstar and her mate, Ripplingstream were dead and their daughter Frostpetal was gone. There were only two cats left.

On his way out of Silverstar's old den, he passed a stray deathberry that had rolled away from Silverstar's blackbird. He squashed it with his paw, to destroy the evidence. _No one will ever know…_When Silverstar had driven out Sparktail's father from the pack, he had vowed to kill her and all her descendents. His plans were working perfectly.

He made his way to the nursery, his footfalls soft and unheard. He passed Frostpetal's empty den on the way. His heart stopped as he heard squeaks and squeals.

Almost racing in, he saw Shiningheart and her brother, Snowstep. The two other kits of Silverstar. He was enraged to see that Shiningheart had just kitted. He had planned to kill the kits while they were still in Shiningheart's womb so that he wouldn't have been heard. Kits would definitely scream if they were killed!

"Sparktail?" Snowstep said, padding forward. "What's the news on our mother?"  
"She's dead." He said menacingly. "Like you." He slashed his claws over his throat.

"Wha-?" Snowsteps cry was cut abruptly.

"Snowstep!" Shiningheart cried. "Brother!" She stumbled over, tears sliding down her face. "You're a murderer!" she accused at Sparktail.

"Yeah." Sparktail said in a bored tone. She was easy to kill. She was slow from the pain she had endured from kitting.

The motherless kits wailed and whined, searching blindly for their mother. Sparktail killed them easily too, but something disturbed him…

He had seen three kits when he had entered.

But he had only killed two.

Where was the last kit?


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

StormClan

Leader-Sparkstar: White tom with a bright red tail and long whiskers.

Deputy- Lightningflash: Yellow tom with ornage stripes.

Apprentice, Autumnpaw

Medicine Cat- Dapplesky

Warriors-

Orangeflame: Orange tom with bright green eyes.

Bluesky: White she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

Calicocoat: Calico she-cat with dappled colors and a short tail.

Wildheart: White and Black she-cat with bright green eyes.

Grizzlyfur: Brown tom with thick fur.

Teardrop: Black tom with green eyes.

Apprentices-

Autmnpaw: A reddish-brown she-cat with one white paw.

Queens-

Hailstorm: Silver she-cat with a blue muzzle. Kits- Thunderkit and Sunsetkit

Applestem: Reddish brown she-cat with curious green eyes. Kits- Moosekit and Blizzardkit

Elders-

Twistedtail: Old tom with a bent tail.

Crabclaw: Old she-cat with short temper.

Kits-

Thunderkit: Honey-colored tom.

Sunsetkit: Golden she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Moosekit: Brown tom with white muzzle

Blizzardkit: White she-cat with misty bluse eyes


	3. Warrior Pride

**Chapter 1: Warrior Pride**

Autumnpaw was almost bounding before she skidded to a stop at the dip in the land. She picked her way carefully down the slope, Lightningflash and Sparkstar just behind her.

She held her head proudly as they appeared in the camp clearing. Sparkstar had just told her that he thought she was ready to be a warrior. She had succeeded in catching two voles, a mouse, and a mocking bird during the hunting trial.

Lightningflash saw how importantly she held herself, and he twitched his tail. "Don't get too cocky." He said, but there was a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "The queens and elders would appreciate the prey you caught."

Autumnpaw nodded to her mentor and picked up one of the voles at her feet, scrambling over to the elder's den.

"Crabclaw? Twistedtail?" Autumnpaw asked nervously. Their current elders were very ignorant and crabby. Twistedtail was always a bit kinder than his den-mate though.

"Autumnpaw?" Crabclaw said. "Well, then, come on in, or are you just going to let our fresh-kill get cold?"

Autumnpaw bit back a sigh and went into the elder's den, which was a large holly bush.

"What did you get us?" Crabclaw asked. "Vole?" She then spat. "I hate vole!"

Autumnpaw couldn't help glaring at the elder. "I also caught a mockingbird and a mouse, if you'd rather have that."

Twistedtail twitched his whiskers. "Pay her no mind. She's just being unusually picky." He glanced at her fondly. "My mate can be that sometimes."  
Autumnpaw took a step back and blinked. _They're mates? _She thought bewildered. _I just thought they were good friends, or something._

"Well get to it!" Crabclaw hissed. "Divide it up, pup!"

Autumnpaw rolled her eyes and split the plump vole in two pieces. She heard Crabclaw mutter, "Did she roll her eyes at me? That rude vermin! Never in my day…" and then she continued in an inaudible tone.

Autumnpaw placed have of the vole in each of the old cats' paws and then started to leave the den.

"Thanks!" Twistedtail said gratefully, but Crabclaw said something about, "…rude vermin…" Autumnpaw couldn't get out of there fast enough.

When she finished feeding the queens, she padded over to the apprentice's den. It was lonely and empty. Autumnpaw was the only apprentice in StormClan, because Sparkstar had led her sister, Oriolepaw, into battle too soon and had been killed.

Autumnpaw secretly hated the leader. He was always attempting dangerous acts for the clan. Only a couple moons ago, Sparkstar had led a numerous amount of warriors to attack a group of rogues who had settled into their territory not knowing that they lived there.

Some sensible leader would at least try to convince them to leave, but Sparkstar had blindly led his clan into a battle against twenty-three rogues.

Autumnpaw remembered the cats that had died, her own father, Puddlestep, her friend, Darkfire, and the old deputy, Goldentail.

Autumnpaw unsheathed her claws and plunged them into the loose dirt. She wished that she were plunging them into Sparkstar's throat.

That night, the stars shone brightly as Sparkstar proclaimed, "Autumnpaw, you are ready to leave apprenticeship and become a warrior. Do you promise to abide by and honor the code that StarClan has set before us and protect the pack with your life?"  
Autumnpaw looked up at him, surprised to see coldness in his eyes. _He wishes he were somewhere else! _She thought with anger. _He doesn't even care how much this means to me._

Autumnpaw managed to swallow the sour bile rising in her throat and say, "I do, Sparkstar."  
"Then by here on, your name shall be Autumnleaf. StormClan honors your hard-work and fierce determination."

_Fierce determination? _Autumnleaf said to herself. _He's making me sound like…I'm ambitious. Like I live to kill other cats._

Autumnleaf heard the faint cries of Oriolepaw, Puddlestep, Darkfire, and Goldentail. These were the cats that he led into battle against their will. And Autumnleaf didn't even know of the many other cats he had murdered.

Autumnleaf realized that she did have a fierce determination. And it was to end her leader's life, if she had to die trying.


	4. Never Noticed

**Chapter 2: Never Noticed**

Moosekit scampered across the clearing over to the newly named Autumnleaf. By Clan tradition, she wasn't allowed to speak.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Moosekit squealed.

She inclined her head in a questioning manner.

"I'm going to be an apprentice in a _moon_!" Moosekit told her. "And then after that, I'll be a warrior, just like you!"

Autumnleaf smiled down at him.

"Hey, can I sit vigil with you?" Moosekit squeaked. "It'll be like training."

Autumnleaf shrugged her shoulders because she didn't know if he could or not. Moosekit immediately scrambled back over to the nursery.

She sighed and padded over to the camp entrance. She sat down and lifted her head to look at the stars.

She turned around when she saw Moosekit coming back. "Applestem says it's okay!" Moosekit said excitedly. "Isn't it great? I can keep watch for StormClan too!"

Autumnleaf laughed. She pointed with her tail towards the apple tree at the edge of camp.

Moosekit tumbled over to the apple tree and looked up at the big, round red apples. _I wonder if they taste as good as rabbit. _He thought, swiping his tongue over his mouth.

He grabbed a low-hanging branch and plucked off a small apple. He took a bite out of it and immediately spat it back out.

"Gross!" he exclaimed, knocking the apple away. Suddenly he heard a laugh from the bushes. Looking up, he came face-to-face with glowing amber eyes. "Ah!" he screamed, leaping back.

"Moosekit, what's wrong?" Autumnleaf asked worriedly, coming over.

"There-there was a cat, in the bushes…" he looked back, but he couldn't find the amber eyes.

Autumnleaf searched the bushes and then looked annoyed. She soon returned to her post, trying to act as though she hadn't broken her vow of silence.

Moosekit looked back at his half-eaten apple that lay dirty on the ground.

_I know that I saw someone. _Moosekit sighed. _Why doesn't anyone listen to me?_

**That was a really short chapter, I know but it really only ended there. Sorry!**

**And please, PLEASE review. I don't have even one. That really stinks. **

I promise that if you review my story, then I'll review at least one of yours, maybe even all of them, you never know.

**-MOOsey**


	5. The Lonley Kit

**Hey thanks for all those reviews! WOW, two. Amazing.**

-**CinderDreams:** Thanks for the encouragement. And I really like your name!

-**Bristlefur:** Yeah, I guess that doesn't really make sense does it? Don't worry, I changed it though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Neither does Erin Hunter. Santa Claus does.**

Chapter Three- The Lonely Kit

Luna rushed through the trees, breathing heavily, and her heart thudding in her chest.

He had seen her.

Luna kept running until she saw her familiar holly bush that was a few fox-lengths off of the StormClan border.

She went inside and saw her soiled bedding. She growled in frustration and picked up the old moss in her mouth and went out of the holly bush to find new moss.

She dropped her old bedding on the ground and covered it up with dried and cracked leaves. After making sure her scent was undetected, she went off to find the two old leaning maple trees that indicated where the best moss was.

It was only when Luna was padding calmly again through the thick woodland that she remembered the kit that she had seen. He had been eating an apple, and she, being so stupid, had laughed.

_I'll never go that close to their camp again. _She vowed silently.

She then spotted the two old trees and gathered up a good bit of moss that lay beneath them.

As she walked back to her holly bush, Luna remembered how funny the kit had been. _Moosekit was it? I think so. Wasn't that what the she-cat said?_

She placed the moss in an organized pile and then left the den again.

Suddenly it struck her why she had left to the StormClan camp in the first place; to steal some of their fresh-kill. Since leaf-bare was starting, she could barely find any prey; much less catch it. She was a kit, for StarClan's Sake! Kit's weren't supposed to hunt for themselves. Because kits had mothers; at least, normal kits had mothers. She didn't.

Luna forced tears not to leak from her eyes. She was strong. She never cried.

* * *

The next morning, Luna was awakened by her own grumbling stomach. _I need to eat soon. _She thought. _Or I'll only be skin and bones._

Nimble and fit as she was, Luna was usually not this skinny. She never had been, because this was her first leaf-bare.

Stumbling out into the light, Luna tried to think of how she would get some fresh-kill for the day.

_Maybe if I slip into camp while no one's watching, I can get a couple pieces of fresh-kill. _Luna thought. _It's not really stealing is it? They don't _need _all that food. But I do, or I'll probably die._

_Besides, _Luna added to herself. _They might have a rabbit in the pile. _She swiped her tongue of her mouth. She had never had rabbit before.

Convinced that she was doing the right thing, Luna set off towards StormClan camp.

_And maybe. _Luna wondered happily. _Maybe I'll see Moosekit again._

Yes, another short chapter. Sorry. .


	6. The Offer

**Many Thankies for the Reviews I received.**

**CinderDreams- **This is longer. And your welcome.

**IloveDoctorMcDreamy- **Thank you, Hawkeh. You're a great friend.

**Faithrose- **I will, sorry for being so lazy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four-The Offer 

Autumnleaf blinked and shuffled her paws in the dust modestly. She had just caught a fish. A fish! And in the middle of leaf-bare too!

It had been a complete accident, but when Grizzlyfur had complimented her she had immediately gone weak in the paws and her heart had thundered loudly in her chest. She secretly admired Grizzlyfur.

"No, really! How did you do that? It's almost as if you did it on accident." He let out a purr of laughter that Autumnleaf echoed uncertainly. She had caught a blue-scale fish, a small one, as well. They were extremely rare in this area and were hard to catch because they were so tiny.

Autumnleaf replied, "Well, it doesn't matter how good the catch was, it matters how good the prey is. And this will barely feed a kit. Let alone satisfy Crabclaw's needs." She ended bitterly.

Suddenly Grizzlyfur became rapt in a fierce attention. His ears swiveled left and then right, and then he lowered himself to the ground. "There's a trespasser near here." He whispered. Autumnleaf lowered herself to the ground next to him.

"BrookClan?" She guessed. It made sense, because they were so near the river that split between their territories.

Grizzlyfur sniffed the air. "No." he said, his voice surprised. "It's a _kit_."

"From any clan?" Autumnleaf asked.

"No. Probably abandoned by a rogue mother." He sighed.

"What do we do?" Autumnleaf asked. "Tell Sparkstar." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"No." Grizzlyfur said, his eyes flying wide in horror. "He'll kill it."

Autumnleaf's heart leapt to her throat. "A kit? He would never…" she hesitated then continued, "He forced my father, my sister, and my best friend into battle. They never came back. But a kit? A kit, Grizzlyfur!"

"I've known him longer." Grizzlyfur said coldly. "My mother, Goldentail was forced into that battle as well. But I am older, and I have seen much more of Sparkstar than necessary."

Autumnleaf was about to ask more when Grizzlyfur stood up abruptly. "We'll follow the kit, and then decide from there. Agreed?" She nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

Autumnleaf and Grizzlyfur followed the trail of the kit. Autumnleaf noticed that the scent was recent, but it seemed different. "It's scent is faint, but not really…does that mean…?"

"Yes. She is dying." His hazel eyes were soft in sympathy. "The poor thing."

Autumnleaf shivered. What type of rogue queen would leave their kit to starve in the frosts of leaf-bare? She tried to imagine the ever-exuberant Moosekit padding around aimlessly with no milk from his mother. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

They continued trekking after the small kit, closing much distance between themselves and the kit. She seemed to be losing her pace, and sense of direction.

Finally the scent was stronger than before, and Autumnleaf saw a small shape huddled between the knotted roots of a cherry tree. It was a black kitten with amber eyes that were dull from no food. Her pelt was rugged, and she was quaking in fear from her nose to her tail.

Grizzlyfur motioned for her to be silent and then slowly approached the shaking kit. "What is your name, little one?"

She looked up and cocked her head slightly, her amber eyes shining. "I call myself Luna."

Autumnleaf thought that the name sounded foreign, but perhaps their names would sound foreign to her. "I am Autumnleaf." She said gently, even though Grizzlyfur had directed her for silence. "And that big bear of a cat over there is Grizzlyfur."

Luna's eyes blinked curiously, and then indignantly. "I was only looking for food. I was thinking of stealing, but you can't hold it against me because I haven't done that yet!"

Autumnleaf noted how she said, "yet" as if she were still intending to steal. She personally admired the kit's stubbornness. "No, no. You haven't done anything wrong. We have only come to ask you, will you join our clan?"

She could almost feel both Grizzlyfur's and Luna's surprise. She was even amazed herself, but she was still glad that she had offered. This kit needed a home.

**YAY!**

**-moosey**


End file.
